Just The Way You Are
by Precioushearts99
Summary: Kagome's in for a surprise when she thinks that Inuyasha's forgotten their one year anniversary.    Alternate Universe, Song Fic, One shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: Haha, Okay. I know this isn't the next chapter of Give Me A Break.**

**I just had this in my mind.**

**A one shot- song-fic-type thing.**

**Hope you like it!**

"Come on Kagome, will you just come with us?" Sango pleaded to her best friend. Kagome stood with her feet planted in the ground, her arms folded across her chest. Her face was stern as she stared off to a far corner of her classroom.

"No. If Inuyasha's there, I'm not going." She said firmly.

"But Kagome! He's your boyfriend! Can't you forgive him this once?" Rin said in the same pleading tone.

"Rin, he fucking forgot our one year anniversary. How can I forgive him?" She snapped.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, what if something was on his mind. Like today's concert for instance! He's performing, right? What if he just forgot?" Sango tried convincing her.

"I've been saying it to him for the past week now! It just goes to show that he doesn't listen to me. He would've at least _said_ 'Happy one year' to me if he really cared." She said glaring at her friends.

Sango sighed in exasperation. Kagome could be so stubborn sometimes. "Okay look fine. We won't go if you don't want to see Inuyasha today," She shot her other friends a look to make them shut up before they started yelling at her. "and I guess knowing you, you're going to sulk around all day and not leave any classroom for lunch or anything else. So in return for not going to the guys' concert, you will act like a normal human being and walk around with us all day, okay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

Sango clapped her hands twice with a huge smile. "Perfect! Right so, since you made that promise. Lets get to the theater room, I think I left some of my books there by accident."

"You wanna go somewhere already?" Kagome whined while stamping her foot.

"Yep, she does. Lets go!" Rin said in a rush before dragging her down the stairs by her arm.

When Kagome wasn't looking, Sango and Rin shot evil smirks at each other. 'We've got her now.' They thought to themselves.

Kagome was pretty depressed because of Inuyasha. She loved him like crazy and he forgot about their one year anniversary. It really hurt to know that he could forget about one of the most special days of his life.

"Oh good, we're here!" Rin said with a smile.

Kagome looked at them all with confusion. "You guys seem extra happy to be picking up books."

Both of them shook their heads madly "Do we? Oh, we're probably just happy you agreed to not sulk all day!" Sango said while rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. 'My friends. Such strange creatures.' She moved forward to push the door of the classroom open to find a pitch dark classroom. This room wasn't an average sized room, it was only slightly smaller than your typical school auditorium. Complete with a stage and empty space all around the room.

"Thats funny," Kagome started off as she heard her friends come behind her. Her voice bouncing off the walls of the room. "this room's never this dark. The back up lights are always on." She turned to see the shadow of her friends bolting up the door and standing guard in front of it.

"What the hell, guys?" Kagome asked with an annoyed expression. She knew something was up with those three.

Rin stood near the switch board with a sly grin on her face and she flicked on the stage lights.

Almost instantly, the music began playing. Kagome froze with her back turned against the stage. Was that...?

She turned slowly to see her boyfriend on stage singing the soft hum of a song, along with her best friends' boyfriends.

Miroku was on the keyboard, Sesshomaru on drums, and Inuyasha, the lead singer and on the piano.

_"Oh, her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining,_

_Her hair her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful,_

_and I tell her everyday.."_

The song started out, and Kagome's heart was beginning to melt. Inuyasha's gorgeous voice filled the entire room, his eyes closed as he sang to his girlfriend. His fingers expertly playing the piano keys.

_"Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_and its so, its so sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me 'do I look okay?' _

_I say.."_

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the outburst of beautiful music fill her ears, Miroku and Sesshomaru now becoming back up vocalists. A watery smile slid on Kagome's face. 'Is this real?' She thought dreamily.

"_When I see your face, _

_there's not a thing that I would change,_

_'cause you're amazing, _

_Just the way you are.."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look at Kagome lovingly, giving a crooked grin as he saw her expression.

_"and when you smile, _

_the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_'cause girl, you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are.. Yeah"_

He gave a quick wink to her before going to the next verse.

_"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me,_

_her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think its so sexy._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday.."_

Rin and Sango practically had tears in their eyes. They held each other quietly as they watched their best friend go through the most amazing moment of her life.

Sango looked up to her boyfriend appreciatively, as did Rin. They were still lucky to have them in their lives.

Kagome slowly began coming closer to Inuyasha, moving with slow steps.

"_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change,_

_if perfect's what you're searchin' for then just stay the same,_

_so don't even bother asking if you look okay,_

_you know I'd say.."_

Inuyasha's eyes never left hers. Though he had to look down now as she was right next to the stage.

_"When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change,_

_'cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are.._

_and when you smile, _

_the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_'cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are.."_

Kagome's eyes now were beginning to water. '_He'_s the amazing one here. He's singing for me! He's never ever done that! Let alone sing a song like this!'

Her vision began to blur as the tears in her eyes became larger and a few threatened to fall.

Inuyasha smiled gently as he saw her and shut his eyes for the next verse.

_"The way you are, the way you are,_

_girl, you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are.."_

His eyebrows furrowed as he sang the last part of the song. Miroku and Sesshomaru once again were singing with him.

"_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change,_

_'cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are.."_

The music was becoming a little louder as the song reached its final part.

_"And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_cause girl, you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are... Yeah"_

Inuyasha's eyes opened and he lifted his hands off the piano. He looked to the bottom of the stage to look at his love.

Only to find no one there.

He looked up in confusion. "Where is she?"

She was there just a minute ago! Where could she have gone?

He stood up from his chair to see if he could find her from the view the stage provided, and still saw no Kagome.

He ran a hand through his hair and turned to his band. "Where the hell did she go?"

Miroku and Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Their heads were just inclined to the left wing with a funny expression on her faces.

"Hello? I asked you douches a question. Did you see where she went?"

Still no response.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" His head turned to the wing they were watching. To find an extremely excited looking Kagome.

Before he could say anything, Kagome charged at him and launched her arms around him. Inuyasha's instant reaction was to pick her up and swing her around. Her lips had already latched onto his. His arms tightened around her waist as he began kissing her back.

"Get a room, you two." Sesshomaru said while rolling his eyes and jumped off the stage to go to Rin.

"_I_ think its romantic." Rin said with a wink.

"You would, Rin." Sesshomaru said monotonously.

Sango stared at Miroku as he approached her. "They look great together, don't they?" He said.

"Of course. But.." She said giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. "We don't look so bad together, either."

He chuckled and put his arm around her waist "I suppose we don't."

Inuyasha moved his slightly rough lips against her soft and smooth lips. He moaned softly as her fingers massaged his scalp through his long hair.

Kagome pulled back slightly in a daze, only to start kissing him all over his face.

"You... Are... The... Best... Boyfriend... EVER." She said between kisses.

She stopped kissing him and asked him "When's your concert today again?"

He smirked "Kagome, _this_ was the concert. It was your concert."

She flashed him a megawatt smile "And to think I thought you forgot all about today."

He scowled playfully. "Hey, I forget a lot of things, but this ain't one of them."

"Thats why you're the best." She said with a wink.

Inuyasha gave her a goofy smile before giving her a sweet peck on her cheek. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha. So much." She said with a huge smile and kissed him on his lips once again.

**A/N: Well, Thats it! What did you think?**

**P.S. I don't own this song either, Just The Way You Are is by Bruno Mars and is entirely his.**


End file.
